


The Land Between Solar Systems [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2012, Personal Inspiration, Pretty things, Title Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate fanart for my fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/497486/chapters/871943">The Land Between Solar Systems</a> (written for the Het Big Bang 2012).</p><p>Fic summary: "A group of space storm chasers run in to trouble, and most of the crew is dead or injured when the Enterprise comes to their rescue. As the crew members of the damaged ship get back on their feet, one of them begins to draw closer to Kirk and McCoy. Their friendship is tested when old wounds are reopened, and it soon becomes apparent that there is a mole on board Enterprise, who seems bent on destroying the experimental drive from the storm chasers' ship..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land Between Solar Systems [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> This is art I created while writing the fic, to get my muse going, to inspire me, to remind me of deadlines, etc. In the art below, I cast Missy Peregym as Holly (she's a pretty close version of Holly looks-wise in my head). I waited a long while after the Bang before posting it, because I wanted the fic and the fanart I was given for it to stand on their own first. :D
> 
> The wonderful therisingmoon created beautiful art for my fic for the Bang with Archie Panjabi cast as Holly, and you can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/499361).

_Title Art_

_Title Art - Version 2_

_Inspiration / Deadline Art_


End file.
